


with your love i'm a better man

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honestly it's pure fluff, I don't have an excuse for this, No Plot, and sirius is done with it, because they're in love, but they don't care, except that there's never enough jily out there, jily are sickeningly cute, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: “You’re brilliant, you know that, Evans?”She laughs at him. “I do. And even if I didn’t, you’ve told me that a hundred times already.”“Well, that's because you are,” he murmurs, dropping his forehead to hers and breathing her in. “And I love you for it.”She laughs once again and even the sound of it is brilliant. “You’re a sap, James.”





	with your love i'm a better man

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this little fluffy thing! honestly, i was told to write something that was so sweet it made my teeth hurt, so this came out. tell me what you thought in the comments!
> 
> (and look at that, i didn't even use a taylor song for the title)

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him.

“You’re brilliant, you know that, Evans?”

She laughs at him. “I do. And even if I didn’t, you’ve told me that a hundred times already.”

He can feel himself blush, but it doesn’t stop the smile from taking over his lips. “Well, that's because you are,” he murmurs, dropping his forehead to hers and breathing her in. “And I love you for it.”

She laughs once again and even the _sound_ of it is brilliant. “You’re a sap, James.”

“That’s your fault. You broke me,” he tells her, nudging her nose with his. She presses her lips to his and he can feel her smiling just as much as him.

She slaps his arm and then rests her hand over the spot. “I always thought I had fixed you,” she says, her other hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He suppresses a shiver and she looks at him with a teasing glint in her eyes.

He feels warmth spreading through his chest as he stares at her, all freckled skin and green eyes and red hair. He’s so in love with her it’s funny. He pulls her closer still, smile never leaving his face because he can’t stop smiling, not when she’s with him. She’s with _him_.

“You did. It’s true,” he whispers, lips sliding together and she stands on her toes and pulls his face down with both hands sunk in his hair and presses her lips to his more firmly. He kisses her back without hesitating.

It’s still surreal that they do this every now and then. That he can do this whenever he wants – and she's okay with that – because they’re _dating_ now. He doesn’t have to admire her from afar and he doesn’t have to control the stupid things that come out of his mouth and his reality is now so much better than his dreams had ever been.

She lets him go, after an eternity, and he wants to pull her back in, because their lips should always be together. He doesn’t, though, because as he opens his eyes and looks down at her he remembers why it’s worth it to just _be_ with her. She hasn’t opened her eyes yet, so he stares at her, in the _after_ moment. Her mouth is swollen and her cheeks are flushed and she’s more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen.

She opens her eyes, and the green engulfs him.

“Merlin, James, why didn’t we do this before?” she breathes, and he laughs.

“You were too damn stubborn, Evans,” he tells her and she giggles.

He could die now that he knows he's made Lily Evans giggle.

“And you were too much of an arrogant toerag, Potter,” she replies easily, and he’s the one to almost giggle this time.

“Let’s just agree that we’re both better now,” he murmurs and kisses her again.

“Okay.”

He loses track of time after that, with her arms around him and her mouth pressed to his, their breaths mingling and whispered words bringing smiles to their lips. It’s better than anything he’s ever felt and there’s nothing else he cares about at that moment. There’s no Head Boy work to do or Quidditch tactics to think about or a war starting on the other side of the Hogwarts’ walls to fight. There’s only Lily, and him, and the reality of _them_. Nothing else. No one else.

“Bloody hell, you two make me sick,” Sirius’s voice interrupts the wonder of their moment and James wants to kill him more than ever before.

He groans against Lily’s lips and feels, more than hears, her chuckling back. “I hate him,” he says, about to disentangle himself from her. She doesn’t let him, pulling on his hair.

“You _stay_ ,” she hisses, kissing him again, slow and sweet. He knows it’s just for show, to get Sirius to leave, but he can’t help but feel his heart melting and it’s so annoying that she gets to do this to him.

“Come on, Prongs, we’ve got things to do. You can snog your bloody girlfriend later.”

They don’t listen. James holds her face between his hands, smiling and giving her little kisses. She giggles again, hugging him by the waist.

“That’s disgusting,” Sirius says and then moans, “ _James_.”

“Padfoot, come on!” he hears Remus yell from a distance and thanks Merlin that he has at least one friend with a little bit of sense. “He’s compensating for the past six years of no action,” he says, now closer, and James quickly gives up on that possibility. It would be too much to hope that one of his mates was actually nice.

In an impulse, he almost moves away from Lily to give Remus a piece of his mind – honestly, Moony wanted to talk about no action? –, but her hands fist the back of his shirt and her arms tighten around him, keeping him closer to her. It makes him smile again – she wants him close to her just as much as he wants her close to him. Remus and Sirius groan and he hears their steps as they leave.

“He’s not coming, Pete. Let’s go,” Sirius says and Peter protests, but they don’t bother them again.

It’s only seconds later that Lily starts laughing against his lips, pushing him slightly with both her hands on his chest so she can breathe. It doesn’t take long for him to start laughing with her. She rests her head on his chest. It brings a smile to his lips, her loose hair the only thing he can see. He slides his fingers through the red threads as he feels her laughter resonate through him. When she calms down, she looks up and smiles and he’s already smiling back.

“Your mates are idiots.”

“I know.”

“No action, huh?” she whispers and he groans, throwing his head back. She immediately stands on her tiptoes and starts kissing up his neck and then he’s groaning for a whole different reason. “I think we have to compensate for a lot then.”

He laughs and looks down at her. She’s glowing under the light of the torches. “I think you’re trying to take advantage of me.”

“Maybe,” she says cheekily. He caresses the top of her cheeks with his thumbs. She leans into his touch and the pure affection of it makes fireworks explode inside him.

He kisses her and she kisses him back. It still blows him away.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me over jily at https://notdeadjily.tumblr.com


End file.
